The Beauty of Darkness
by MilyMileena
Summary: Black Lotus, a Monster Hunter, was hired to protect a wealthy family from a vampire lord. On her mission, she encounters the mysterious Vampire Hunter D, and both race against time to claim the bounty. Given no other choice but to fight together, both Hunters begin to develop a subtle, yet intimate attraction that could possibly be their undoing. (Non-canon crossover in my series)
1. Prologue

_"Among Earth's best and prevailing Hunters of the Dark, seeking vengeance, redemption, or to prove that mankind is the true predator, comes a remarkable young Hunter like no other. Strong, silent, lonesome, and beauty like no other, this Dunpeal seizes the night, on his path to rid the Earth of Vampires and among terrible things..._

_A young Monster Hunter..._

_A Kambion..._

_The Supernatural's second Best Hunter of the Dark..._

_This female Hunter, has not only hunted vampires. She bears the scars and nightmares within her soul for she is a child born of an unholy union of man and demon._

_Having a deity for a guardian since her infancy, she is bent on avenging the innocent and protecting humanity. But they have left behind oblivion._

_Sir Leonardo Montreu and his noble family fear Lord Mordread, a fallen angel turned vampire of high rank, after he left the Heavens out for Sir Leonardo's beautiful wife Amelia._

_Banished for his greed and jealousy, Mordread turned to the Sacred Ancestor, promising to serve him as long as will have revenge on the Montreu family and take Amelia as his bride. In desperation to protect his family, Sir Leonardo needed a Hunter, but in this fearful state has caught two eager Hunters' interest, one that will bring them closer to exterminating the dark, even if it meant closer to home..."_

* * *

**_The Beauty of Darkness_**

* * *

On a remote lush forest on the east of the Carpathian Mountains, Black Lotus decides to rest for the afternoon before heading to the Montreu Estate, interested to find this vampire lord who is after his family. This Hunter, in particular, does not take kindly to creatures who would harm children. As she thought about it, she also longed for a child one day, but as for her mission on Earth, that will have to wait for another day. With someone who will understand her completely.

As she turned her stallion to a nearby lake filled with white lotus flowers, completed with fresh waterfalls, Lotus checks her surroundings and secures her horse to a patch of freshly grown grass. Untying her ponytail and undressing for a small bath, she washes her jacket that was recently soaked in werewolf blood.

Sighing, she continues to remove her boots until she was nearly exposed, save her under garments. Splashing her face and feeling the cold water run down her face, Lotus hears what she believes were two horses neighing nervously. Standing still in the lake, her eyes slowly turn to see her horse looking around a rocky cliff, only shaded in by thick brush. The trees swayed gently, and yet, both Lotus and her steed sensed different.

Looking at her reflection as she held her wet raven hair down her breasts, she could vaguely make out the silhouette of a man in black mounted on a black animal.

Her blue eyes staring intently on the water, Lotus quietly looks over to her matchlock, settled on her neatly folded outfit.

The dark silhouette retreats back to its hiding spot, his eyes looming at the side of the stone. His lips were straight as he side-stepped to take another look, but the woman was nowhere to be seen. Silently, he trails his transparent eyes over to her horse, which remained burring at his spot. The stranger led his horse down, next to the woman's steed and both grazed calmly.

Viewing the beautiful waterfall, he felt that he needed to get closer. But treading the water by himself was not an option. Mounting his horse, it steps through the cool water, slowly leveling to its knees. He looks forward, gently spurring the horse to move on.

Underwater, the matchlock clicks to prepare a bullet to its target, its wielder narrowing her eyes as she sees through the water's ripples the dark silhouette on horseback, getting closer and closer...

Her hair flows around her back and exposed chest...

His eyes trailing down at something just a feet away from him...

A click of a weapon...

A drop of the stranger's moisten face...

A sudden splash causes the cybernetic horse to rear up, the rider quickly settles him, his eyes unwavering at the sight of a barrel of a matchlock.

The young woman had emerged from underneath a feet away from the stranger, her wet black hair matted with lotus petals, covered her nearly exposed breasts. Their eyes remained on each other for a moment, neither daring to look away. Lotus exchanges small breaths as she glares at his lower face, covered by his wide-rimmed hat and long, dark hair. She could see he was unnaturally calm, almost like a fine statue. Staring more closely, she sees his mysterious, yet captivating eyes, his pale-snow face dripped in moist from the cold freshwater air, staring at her loosely menacing frown, slightly open as if she was going to say something...

Black Lotus lowers her weapon with uncertainty, while Vampire Hunter D remains where he is, waiting for her to decide what to do in this intimate moment...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this intro to my new story. I have been very busy in writing other stories in my notebook and work from school. But, I'll be focusing a bit more in January on my vacation and write more chapters. Please give positive reviews and like!


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Enjoy the story and hope you guys like my character!

(A/N): Please review kindly and favorite, but please no negative reviews. Remember this is merely a fanfic of Vampire Hunter D and my OC Black Lotus. I do not own VHD, but Black Lotus(OC) belongs to MilyMileena.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

As they stood few more seconds staring at each other, Black Lotus speaks with the matchlock still aiming at the silent Hunter.

"Who are you?"

Not answering her, D remained focused on her icy-blue eyes as she narrows them with uncertainty.

_'Well? Aren't you going to answer her? Or did she rip out your tongue with those pretty-Omph!"_

Squeezing his left hand to a fist in his lap, D kept a solemn expression when Lotus clicked her weapon again. The sprinkles of the waterfall made it look like if it were all a dream, one he would never imagined to be so real. Her slim body shimmered from the glistening rising sun over the mountain horizon, her long, wet raven hair clung to her back and nearly exposed chest, matted with beautiful, white lotus petals.

Even the Hunter admitted to himself that the young woman had unimaginable beauty far from that of a human woman. But she stood within the lake without any side effects like that of a Dunpeal, meaning she wasn't one herself, but it may also hint at her heritage of a hybrid of a human and a dark creature. The yellow glint in her left eye indicated that she was of some demonic descent.

"Answer now...or never." Lotus raises the barrel between his unwavering eyes. D thought that to keep a lady waiting was rude enough when he intruded on her privacy, so he spoke with a low, but soft voice.

"I am D. You are from the Far East, the Monster Hunter known as Black Lotus. Your reputation has led you to Leonardo Montreu's attention."

She lowers her weapon in curiosity and surprise.

"How'd you-," she shook her head, "-why are you following me? I remember you as well as your aura, back in the town of Rowen."

Lotus was aware of the Vampire Hunter known as D. Many say that he was half-vampire himself, that he is a lone, quiet, but powerful man who carries out any bounty if it meant to slay as many of the undead in exchange of high reward. Hearing his name and legendary reputation back in Rowen, she had to admire his position in helping other humans, even though they are wary of his vampiric side. But Lotus also felt sorry for him, because like her, they were cast out many times by some humans who considered them as threats and in one instance, one had almost forced himself on her before he ran her out, but even Lotus has rights as a half human; she made him regret it instantly and escaped.

Becoming interested on her knowledge of his own whereabouts, D returns her a slightly, lifted brow at her figure.

She shook her head again.

"You think you can just come out to tell me this when I'm bathing here, mister?!" She felt embarrassed, but Lotus shouted with a hint of frustration.

"I merely warn you of the dangers of becoming a new Hunter. Make the right choice, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I will impede you on your journey to it."

Her frown slowly formed into a thoughtful one. The glint in her eye had left when he spurred his cybernetic horse around. But before it reached the moist dirt and grass, he stopped to look at her once more.

"And if I may add, you'd might want to finish your bath and get to it. I'm afraid others might reach the Montreu Estate before you."

Realizing that she was half exposed to a man she met again, Lotus sinks down in embarrassment, her cheeks flush to a pretty pink but her expression still alert. But her discretion was in vain, as D became amused and subtly hid his eyes under his large hat. Both Hunters became silent as Lotus swam to reach her outfit. However, she looks over her shoulder to see him looking away, his horse grazing merrily with her own steed.

As the coast was clear, even with his mysterious presence, Lotus proceeded to lift herself up and quickly tip-toed behind her horse. Pulling a towel for herself and another on its back, her upper torso peeked over to D as she quickly dries her chest and covers her back with her long, black coat. Gazing at his quiet figure, she turns around for a moment to lace her pretty ribbons around her dark hair into a long ponytail.

'At least he's not a peeping tom. Thank the Elder Gods...' Lotus thought to herself.

But something odd is occurring in D's mind. He unconsciously glimpses at her coat falling off, exposing her bare back. His hidden eyes widen and flutter twice as he witnesses her spine stretch in a sensual curve, and her creamy-skin sparkled with the sprinkles landing so perfectly from every direction. He quickly turns his gaze away and closes his eyes in regret. He sensed a dark, yet alluring aura from Lotus.

It can easily bend even the most strong-willed of men, even D was subtly but desperately resisting the urge to drawing himself closer to her slender figure. Growing a snarl-like frown, this vague but lustful instinct was slowly being suppressed as Lotus finished putting on her one-piece black leotard, strapping the middle up her chest with a gold buckle dripping with warm moist, dressing up her agile legs with black tights that had smoothly sewn silver dragons, and expensive-looking boots.

_'That is strong, dark aura. This one's a Kambion, alright. Females are extremely dangerous, if not all women are; they are also known as succubi if they know their full potential powers of their demonic heritage. I take it you noticed it the hard way, heheh. She can easily seduce you if she wanted to-argh!'_

Clasping his left hand once more, D stared into space at hearing the abilities of the young woman. The aura was almost too strong for him to ignore, but he knew that she was oblivious of her inherited power. Lotus breathed deeply as she whipped her long hair, cold sprinkles flew around her petite being. Her raven hair triggered D's memory back when he first saw her in Rowen about a month ago.

* * *

_ One month ago..._

_"I'd like a small bourbon. Oh, and a large pack of raw meat."_

_The bartender and his employee were dumbfounded by Lotus' request._

_"It is for my Saber-wolf. He's hungry, too, Y'know."_

_Pointing outside the Bar and Diner they saw a large, black and red wolf narrowing his eyes at the patrons, then at the bartender._

_"If I were you, I'd hurry up or he'll come through these walls to get it."_

_Sweating and nervous as they were, the employee comes back with a large sack of raw meat, the bottom soaking with blood._

_Smiling amusingly, Lotus takes it from his hands, but not before taking a swig of the small glass of bourbon._

_"Ahh thanks, boys. Me and my little Hiro appreciate it. Ciao."_

_Pushing the doors aside, Lotus walked towards the wolf, the bag was raised high in front of Hiro's wet nose._

_"Here boy. You've helped me before and even from outside. You deserve more than this."_

_The Saber-wolf happily licked her face, but when she dropped the sack of raw meat down, his eyes widened and spontaneously tore through the meat, and his large snout was drenched in blood._

_Taking out a piece of her half-eaten noodles she packed for the journey, Lotus leaned on his furry side as both ate their dinner. Unknown to them, a group of young, immature-looking men followed her outside but stopped when they saw the large wolf tearing through his meal._

_Nearby, other villagers minding their own were speaking about recent murders downtown committed by a werewolf, with a girl being the sole survivor that went missing a couple nights ago. The bounty was taken by the beautiful Black Lotus and her wild canine companion Hiro, who bared the scars and bitten ears until Lotus drove a silver stake through its heart._

_They came back with the proof of their hunt, and were rewarded their stay in Rowen and $1,000 in gold coins._

_Slurping down her second noodle, the young Hunter then noticed a young girl with tattered clothing approach her with tired eyes. Sensing something was wrong, Lotus stood up, putting her box of noodles inside her knapsack. Hiro also sensed something wrong about this. Catching a inhumane scent from the girl, Lotus reached behind her waist._

_The girl timidly asked her, "Miss, I don't want to be a bother. But could you give some-"_

_Before she could finish, blood spurted out as the Kodai Blade went through her chest, the tip of the blade coated in dark green liquid and silver oil._

_"I hate having to do this, especially to a kid. Sorry it had to be this way." She whispered to the girl's pointed ear._

_Raising her head and howling in pain, large canine teeth grew from the girl's jaws and her face sprouted brown fur. But after a moment, she reverted back to a human corpse._

_The villagers and patrons ran over at the blood-curling howl, to see what Black Lotus had slain. What they believe was a normal girl was the missing person who had been bitten by the werewolf before Lotus could kill him. But many were unconvinced at what they saw._

_In the shadows by the Bar and Diner, the silent Vampire Hunter D looked on as he witnessed a crowd surrounding the beautiful woman in black as she cleaned off the green blood from her sword. But what happened next had sparked concern hidden behind D's stoic expression._

_One of the men began to leer behind her back. When the young man slapped her rear, both she and Hiro turned to give him a upset look. The large wolf snarled at him to back off._

_"What the hell?!" She retorted._

_Before she could do anything to him, he whistled to his gang to help him._

_"C'mon, babe. He just wants to show ya a good time, heehee."_

_Then the drunk spoke, "Come with me, darlin'...you deserve a personal reward from me." He puckered his dry lips and stretched an arm around her shoulders, but then pain went through his hand as she squeezed it enough to make him take it back._

_"Ow! You bi-!"_

_Lotus cuts him off as she flipped him over her shoulder, and glared at his gang._

_"Back off, all of you. I don't want to hurt you, but I will."_

_Ignoring her warning, Lotus took a defensive stance, and one by one, fended off the assault, flinging them away or subduing them with quick acupuncture. Hiro meanwhile, ensnared their feet and flung them away from Lotus while she fought the other half._

_The drunk however, got back up and took a spear with the town flag on it._

_While the young Hunter was finishing with subduing the last thug, he ran towards her with the intention of killing her instead. Hiro instinctively got in his way, and the spear stabbed into his shoulder blade. Roaring in pain, Hiro backed away and recovered to snap at his assailant, but he managed to evade the wolf and circled towards Lotus._

_Close to striking her unguarded back, the spear was abruptly sliced into millions of splinters with quick succession, the flag torn to shreds slowly falling to the wet dirt path._

_The punk looks up to see the terrifying form of D as his eyes narrowed with anger controlled by his sovereign demeanor, an equally dark, but small frown formed on his lips. The cybernetic horse reared up as the silent Hunter held his crescent Longsword, shining in the moonlight, its brilliance flying across the event, and his long, dark cape rises like the wings of a dark angel. Lotus felt like time had slowed down as she sees the Hunter's shadowy, but amazing appearance, whose transparent eyes gazed over at hers with reassurance._

_Dropping the handle, the punk fell back in utter fear._

_"Th-th-the...D-d-dunpeal...?!"_

_Settling his horse down with its hooves clashing near the assailant, D focused his eyes on him._

_"...Leave her be."_

_The little man said nothing but shivered as he fearfully scampered back at the Hunter's threatening, low voice._

_The humans gathered in fear as they surrounded Black Lotus who was a few feet away from D with pickaxes and shotguns in hand._

_"Sheriff Ian! They've turned on us! She attacked me and my men right after she killed this poor, innocent girl!" The punk spat out in false fear. Knowing the sheriff didn't take it too kindly to hybrids like Kambions, Dunpeals, and even Nephilim, he shot daggers at both Hunters._

_"I knew it, you disgusting half-things! Earning our naive trust makes it easy for you to make a fool out of my people...but not I...!"_

_Lotus gazes over to D, who remained in the shadows and was silent as the sheriff ranted on. Her eyes questioned what his cold eyes were showing, but then she turned back to the enraged crowd. She shot a fed up attitude at the sheriff. She had enough abuse against her blood, even though she despised her demonic heritage, these inherited abilities had helped her in her missions several times._

_"Don't believe everything one says because of their blood, sheriff! I'm half human, and that gives me right as well as the rest! This girl was bitten by a we-" Lotus angrily spat out but was cut off by the sheriff's pistol._

_"Being half-human doesn't mean you are one of us! Both you and the Dunpeal are a shameful stain upon humanity! GET OUT!"_

_As the town sheriff raised his pistol in the air, gunshots rang and the villagers shouted in agreement._

_Chanting terrible slurs about their dark heritages, the Vampire Hunter pulls the reigns and cybernetic hooves rise up, making the crowd part away slightly. At the same moment Hiro swiftly hoisted the young Monster Hunter onto his back._

_The older Hunter said nothing as he stared at Lotus as she sighed in defeat. He felt guilty for putting her into trouble, but he knew she appreciated his save as he looked into her pretty blue eyes. But the enraged villagers' flaming torches were foreboding as they came close to swiping at Black Lotus and her injured canine friend, forcing D to make them and himself an escape route. The hooves rose again, this time making the crowd retreat back, the way out wide enough for both his mechanized steed and the injured Saber-wolf to go through._

_Spurring his steed through the crowd and down Rowen's exit gates, Vampire Hunter D disappeared into the dark wilderness._

_As the little punk got up to see were the woman was, thundering steps grew weaker as he spotted Black Lotus riding away with Hiro through the bewildered crowd, his side bleeding heavily. They chased after them, firing shots onto the ground and the air, reminding the Hunters that they are no longer welcome for disturbing their town of Rowen._

_Following the snowy path, both Hunters then took separate pathways in silence, not looking back, not at each other._

_D was already use to this behavior coming from humans. Offering his services in exchange not for tolerance of his presence among them, but to exterminate the vampire race. His vendetta against vampires however, are of a more personal matter to him and his origins as an illegitimate son of the Sacred Ancestor are still shrouded in mystery, even to him._

_However, Lotus was still in disbelief that these humans only return their hatred instead for their acceptance for his and her generosity in protecting them from the Dark. Being neither demon nor human, Lotus had no idea what she was anymore, other than an unholy child. Born in Earthrealm, raised by a deity who protects both her and the precious realm, but accepted by few humans due to her parents' origins from Outworld and the Netherrealm, two worlds who had almost destroyed her home and killed half of its inhabitants._

_"That fear, that anger...after all I did for them, they still despise me..."_

_Thinking what had just occurred, Lotus then remembered the dark stranger who had saved her as both she and her companion galloped into the wilderness._

_'Those eyes...They're hiding his emotions... His essence is almost like that of a human, but...not quite. Like me, he's different somehow...they referred to him as 'Dunpeal'.' She pondered silently. Her gloved hand carefully touched Hiro's deep wound, and he whimpered quietly._

_"Sorry boy. You're gonna have to rest and heal that wound soon. We need to head back to the village to treat that. But don't worry, I'll be back." Grudgingly, the wolf licked her bloody hand in agreement._

_'Thanks for the save, though.'_

_She looked back at the sound of thundering hooves and monotone neighing of the cyber horse a mile away from them._

_'And thank you, too...stranger...'_

* * *

_ Present_

D looks down his left hand that began to chuckle, a parasitic face greets him gleefully.

_'Ah yes, her long, and equally dark hair. Reminds you of that night in that human-infested town, doesn't it? The first time you saw her, you didn't think she was just a damsel in distress...No, you 'wanted' to help her.'_

Narrowed eyes threaten it to silence...

_'It's just that...you almost never...scratch that, you've never done something like that for anyone at all, D. So unlike you, so...interesting...'_

The muscle in the Hunter's fingers pull dangerously...

_'...what I see from here, and, to think I am wrong about this...is that she may be...'_

His fangs slightly form in his small, but dark frown...

'_...a newfound weakness...apart from stakes to the heart, sun-sickness...Oof!'_

A small crunch was heard only by D, but Lotus saw a upset frown across his handsome face.

"Are you...okay?"

Mentally shaking out of his whirlwind of thoughts, D's stoic expression returned.

In his mind-bending confusion he led his horse to the pathway out of the mountain, leaving Lotus a bit surprised.

She could see his long cape flowing behind him as he continued through the vine arc.

Walking to her steed's neck as she grabbed the reigns,

"What was that all about? Must've remembered something from earlier that bothered him, perhaps."

She sighed and shrugged it off, it had happened to her with many others before so it probably meant that he found out about her heritage by her left eye which glowed when she sensed a threat nearby.

"Oh well. It happened more than once...," she petted its mane, "Let's go! Ya-ya!"

Her horse neighed as she followed down the arc heading down west to make a shortcut to the Estate. Galloping through the open plains, the wind blew her long black ribbons, the morning sun shone out the silken stitched writings on them as they continued on the way to the Montreu Estate.

In a nearby cliff overseeing the horse and its beautiful rider on their way, D maintained a somewhat controlled idea about this new Hunter. She was indeed beautiful, but was dangerous enough to any man or beast who gets in her way. Her reputation was known but little respect followed it, due to her guardian's status as a powerful lighting deity many of her people in her village accepted her, but not the entire world did the same. Her tenacity and selfless personality intrigued him to a strong extent that lead her reputation to Montreu's desperate attention for protection, other than the legendary Vampire Hunter D himself. And speaking about her soon arrival at the Estate, D decided to follow behind but not only to witness her abilities at hunting and slaying monstrosities, but that Leonardo Montreu had called for more than just one Hunter to protect his family. Calling it a coincidence and a way to observe her closely, D gently spurred his horse down the rocky side to follow from the shadows.

_"Oh, hoho. Is this really what's happening, D? What has gotten into that thick skull of yours?"_

His Left Hand laughed.

_"True you were summoned by The Montreu Family, but that the fact that she's goin' too, makes me believe you are seeing any different in this young beauty, unlike the other humans you've met..."_

D remained silent as Left Hand continued to tease him ruthlessly, but taking into mind that what he rattled on was half-true. He shared circumstances with Lotus, even though she tried to gain acceptance from all, he knew that would be almost impossible. Alone as she was in this 'delusion' for a place in her home of Earthrealm, he realized her determined path to new life and sense of belonging.

A tugging in D's cold, nearly unfeeling heart felt like a spark wanting to lit into a small, warm flame of hope from within, and yet in also of sympathy and kindness both he and Lotus never got in return. Black Lotus wants to prove that she was no threat to humans, that she wished to protect others and their loved ones as would her family would've wanted. She was hired to protect the Montreu Family as a sign of her human side and enlightening pure soul was the most prevalent over her inner demon while he wanted the extinction of the vampiric race that preyed upon humans and be rewarded with money and left alone once he would slay the Fallen Angel turned vampire Mordread.

But if something was to happen to both, meeting each other a third time, was it fate? The rules of Nature has its ways of displaying its mysterious ability upon those who believe they would never find their so-called soulmate, even if D did not believe in meeting continuously as a result of the same path they both have taken not without risk, did it actually meant he was destined to become one with that person that could be the beautiful Black Lotus herself? Many of her unique attributes as a half-human are to feel sympathy for someone less fortunate than herself and she believed in second chance, and a hidden desire to be loved in return. But in doing what they both do for a living proved difficult unless they at least attempted towards a relationship from prying eyes, without losing the ones they would grow to love and care for. Something within himself told him to do the opposite of what he thought his current, unnatural long life had not allowed him to do.

This was a strange feeling lighted his lone, cold heart and soul for the first time in ages, Vampire Hunter D hid this new revelation somewhere in his labyrinthian, almost unreadable mind, still in doubt to feel happiness he had never felt before, even for just a precious moment with the most beautiful young woman he has more common with in their similar life goal: To obtain the rare ability to feel love for and from another and the sense of belonging...the fragile piece of their human heritage that ran through both Hunters' human blood was something to truly hold near and dear to their lonesome hearts that would be rekindled anew.

* * *

Phew! I'm almost graduating soon, and I'll get more onto this particular fanfic a bit more. I have become a big VHD fangirl once I read through most of the novels, and now I'm also adding concept art to this! Please Favorite and Review positively! - MilyMileena c:


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Enjoy the story and hope you guys like my character!

(A/N): Please review kindly and favorite, but please no negative reviews. Remember this is merely a fanfic of Vampire Hunter D and my OC Black Lotus. I do not own VHD, but Black Lotus(OC) belongs to MilyMileena.

Chapter 2

The morning sun greeted the highlands at the end of the SouthWestern Desert of the Frontier, the sands blow away from the running steed as Black Lotus spurs it to speed up. Near the border to the Montrue Estate the sandstorm dies down, but a snake-like trail was left from the sandstorm, catching her eye. Black Lotus dismounted and examined it further. Picking up a small but sharp, slimy tooth, she blows a stray lock of white hair from her left bangs.

"Oh boy. They're not only just legends. Nor just in Mongolia."

Behind a half destroyed building wall that had old rags fluttering about half the ceiling that still stood, D places Left Hand on the wall, overhearing Lotus' findings and the half-eaten remains of a coyote.

'_Oh she's resourceful, too. If I had a body, I'd say she's my kind of wom-'_

"Quiet. DeathWorms are active this time of late Summer."

D looks down to the ground and through Left Hand found out that there was a mother and her brood of three. These creatures are feared for their sneak attacks, acid spits, and electric discharges to paralyze their prey.

But it looked like the young Hunter knew what she was doing. D had heard of her many hunts including other low-class vampires, werewolves, sirens, and even the undead. For a proficient Monster Hunter, she was well on rival hunters' and enemies' radar.

'_She does know that one's coming her way, right?'_

At Left Hand's question does D realize the mother's large trail runs aside from him and straight ahead to Black Lotus' position. He was safe if he did not move a muscle, but as for the woman she was picking up the remains of a coyote skull. Wanting to warn her but as it meant that he will be uncovered, D spurred his horse the opposite way behind a boulder as the mother stopped to the new movement a few feet away from her and her brood.

Hearing a distant rumbling, Lotus quickly turns her head to see sand uplifting as a blurry shadow came around a large boulder.

"What the...?" She whispers.

Standing up and taking out her Kodai Blade she closes her eyes and uses her feet to find the exact location of this creature and its numbers. Echolocation was a lesson well deserved and to be used without the use of eyes, tracking it wouldn't be a problem, she reminded herself.

Small rumbling...

She kept still...

Two more are approaching...

Her eyes squeeze to concentrate on the last one far away from her and her steed...

The vibration grew stronger...

Black Lotus crouches down and picks up the coyote skull, flinging it a considerable feet away over her shoulder.

The large one stops, and D commands his horse to climb the flat boulders behind the large one.

The mother DeathWorm circles back to the new vibration and her brood follows.

_'She's leading them back to her?! What kind of strategy is that?! She's gonna get herself ki-'_

D closes his fist abruptly with a straight face.

"Quiet. Let us see what she is capable of."

Witnessing the silent event taking place, save the winds echoing around them, D couldn't hear a rapid beating heart. Instead a small, calm heart was heard as the large DeathWorm dug beneath the hot sand towards Black Lotus.

Keeping her eyes closed, Lotus moves her feet apart as she feels a large vibration coming from below and the others had stopped behind it.

Turning her head towards the large mound of sand that formed behind her, the sharp blade came out slightly enough to let the stem of it shine out, its patient wielder parting her lips to say the words,

"Gotcha."

Skidding her foot forward as she makes a low stance, Black Lotus snaps her eyes open at the mother DeathWorm breaking through the surface, its large mouth opens to reveal millions of sharp teeth and multiple tongues lash out in the air. Its slimy, fat body shone from the hot sun as it rose up to tower over Black Lotus.

"Well ain't you a beauty!"

She sarcastically called out to it.

One of the offspring spits out acid as it lunged at her, but Lotus simply sidestepped the surprise attack and cuts it down with one swipe of her sword. As she let her guard down for mere seconds, the other two discharged bolts of lightning at her sides, but she quickly ducked down just as both missed inches above her head. The mother shrieked in anger as her two offspring were struck by their own bolts and were left motionless on the hot sand. It jerked her head to glare at the calm-looking Monster Hunter. Black Lotus caressed her sword covered in slime with a small frown. But then it slowly changed to a sarcastic smile.

"I'll bet that's upsetting. About the sword, I mean."

In pure rage, the mother DeathWorm lunged down with its four mandibles out for her slender body, Black Lotus leaped over it as its head met the ground with a sand-raising impact.

Sprinting down its back, Black Lotus slashes down on its hard, shell-like armor, a few cuts seeping with yellowish ooze as the mother cried out in anger and pain.

Her leaping form blocked the sun, the long ends of her black coat spread out like the wings of a dragon for mere moments as she brought down the blade on its forehead.

From behind the boulder, an impressed look fell on D's stoic face.

'_Well look at that! I didn't doubt her for a second, I tell ya!'_

Left Hand chuckled in surprise to D's reaction.

Black Lotus' patient and calculating prowess was truly a sight to behold.

But then another presence was felt.

Before the Monster Hunter could land a fiery blow to its last, hanging mandible, a familiar face shouted a battle cry as multiple shurikens were thrown at the DeathWorm's side.

"Woo! Yeah, now that's a kill for the Ron-man!" The boy held his large shurikens in self glory.

Landing safely aside him with both of her hands on the sword and scabbard, Black Lotus was clearly irritated at his incompetence as she stood up.

"Ron! What the hell are you doing here!?" The surprised woman scolded.

The teenage red-headed boy smirked as the body of the DeathWorm lands to the ground, the sand blowing around Lotus as she kept her eye on the arrogant teen while keeping her cool.

"Haha! Still think I'm not a Monster Hunter, Lotus?"

A stone-faced D oversaw the naive boy as he obliviously kept goofing off.

"I'm afraid not, boy." He whispers to himself.

'_Pff, stupid child. Hey-!'_ D thought that insult wasn't truly necessary as he hid his left hand inside of his cape.

A flash flew across his light blue eyes as he witnesses Lotus unsheathing her weapon with an annoyed expression at Ron's stupidity.

Striking a victory pose with a wink, his back was turned when the DeathWorm suddenly rose up.

His shadow absorbed by a larger one, Ron stiffened in fear as a ravenous roar made the sand around them fly up, but then slime covered him and the beast fell back down in two.

"Aw, ugh! Wha..."

Turning around to see the grizzly scene, Ron flails his arms as Black Lotus has her back turned to him, crouching in an impressive stance as she held the Kodai Blade horizontally dripping in green slime.

"Yeah, not even close, kid."

Striding towards him as she she sheathes her sword, Lotus' kind demeanor shows up.

* * *

Ron Benson was a teenage boy Black Lotus had saved when a trio of harpies invaded his village. Even though some villagers fled and other hid themselves, the boy was cornered as he witnessed his father being lifted up into the night sky by the female Harpy, but before she could feast on him, Black Lotus flew across the old wooden buildings dragging the Harpy and old man down a rooftop.

Ron ran out the yard to see his father being let down by Lotus' slender arm, landing safely on a bale of hay and ran down to his young son. Being pulled back on the rooftop, shrieks and grunts were heard as two more Harpies flew down to join their member. Witnessing them clawing and pecking without mercy at the young woman, they could not see if she was further alive. Ruche and his father feared the worst.

A moment later, bloody feathers violently burst out along with a fiery blue energy, making the villagers gasp and take a step back inside their houses. Unsure if the young Monster Hunter killed or was killed, they come back out with rakes, pickaxes, and shovels.

As they neared the building whilst staring at the rooftop, a large, bloody wing rose up, and the crowd screamed as they raised their weapons.

But then it slowly fell back down, revealing a slender, long black-cladded hand engulfed in blue flames giving everyone a thumbs up. Going back down, Black Lotus stood up to remove her dark hood and gave a reassuring nod: She had slain the treacherous Harpies.

Looking at her gladdened, blue eyes as Black Lotus dropped down from a great height without injury, Ron stared into her beauty as she dusted off some blood and feathers. Blowing one away from her bangs, Lotus smiled at him in return. The villagers cheered as they surrounded the young Hunter.

As amazed as he was speechless, Ron grinned happily and suddenly hugged her with tears in his eyes. His kind act surprised Black Lotus to such an extent, she patted his small head.

"Heh,...you're welcome."

But ever since that terrifying night, Ron wanted to become a Monster Hunter himself, despite Lotus's protests alongside his own father. He is just a boy with no real knowledge of the world outside his village and its hidden terrors.

* * *

"Pff. Keep talking, kid. You got much to learn. It takes years of experience." With a click of her sword adjusting to her back, Lotus approaches him with an almost pitied expression.

The teenager poured some water onto his arms and chest, but the slime wasn't easy to rid of, so the woman helped conjuring more water out of her hands.

"Great. Now you've just wasted your water. Here, for the road...BACK HOME." Emphasizing her words, Ron gave out a disappointed look. To her he seemed too dependent for his own good, and for a human boy meant more harm than able to kill any monster out here.

"Aw, c'mon Lotus. Can I at least join you to the Montreu Estate? Then I might be able to learn more by watching you do the business." Hopeful as he was, Lotus paused from rummaging her knapsack on her horse.

"Look, Ron. You're too young and inexperienced. And besides, this mission requires full precautions and I can't have my eye on you all the time I am busy. Sir Leonardo depends on the best to protect his family. And not to make you feel any worse, look at what I just saved you from its digestive system." She points at the two pieces of the DeathWorm, sizzling from the sun's rays.

Ron opened his mouth to say one more thing to convince the caring but stern woman before him, but she lifted her hand to silence the stubborn boy.

"Now, how the hell did you manage to find me out here?"

He scratches his red head, his green eyes searching the ground in thought.

"I followed you by a group traveling through here. They were kind enough to drop me by when I spotted you through the sandstorm."

Lotus pinched the bridge of her nose with the hand she silenced Ron with, and let out an irritated sigh. "Ron ... Does your father even know that you've left home so you can be a Hunter? To know that his son is out here in the Frontier and could possibly be killed without him knowing? What if that was to happen to you? Your father would be heart broken!"

Ron, who knew he couldn't persuade Lotus any further, slumped in defeat.

"Ron, if I can find the nearest town, you take this money to get yourself a ride back home. I'm am not your mother, no offense. But I can't look out for both you and the Montreu Family."

Lotus instantly felt bad when she saw Ron's face turn dark with sadness, mentally kicking herself for letting her harsh words hurt the boy so. But a voice in her mind argued, though.

'No, he needs to know that the Frontier is not safe place to travel around in. Being harsh is the greatest lesson he will learn from this.'

Mounting her steed and offering her armored right hand, Ron lifted himself up behind her with disappointment in his eyes.

* * *

D slowly peeked through the wall's cracked hole. Once he saw the boy mount on the horse and holding onto Lotus's waist, something oddly rare went though his mind.

"Such beauty...far beyond a human's but...not a Dunpeal herself." He quietly remarks.

"That boy has no experience outside the safety of his home. And she relayed to him that she will not be responsible for any misfortune of him."

'_Come now, D,'_ Left Hand spoke half-jokingly but with a tone of wariness. _'You're not jealous now are you? He's just a boy, a pre-pubescent brat from the looks of his whiny youthfulness, to be exact. The woman's 26- wait, why am I tellin' ya this? It's not like you-omph! You really got to get over that habit, you know that..'_ His muffled voice strung through D's cold fingers.

Tightly gripping his hand into a fist, D looks over and mounts his black steed.

"I am not implying in what you're taking advantage of. I am merely following her to the Estate. I wish to see what she is capable of."

His left hand snorted incredulously _'Pff, really? She's been in the business for 5 years. It doesn't seem that she will be delaying any services to any other bounty or family. I heard she's very fond of children.'_ D lifted a brow. Having to experience around children all of his life, not that he is an attachment to them, but they seem to understand him about his hidden sympathy to humans. Innocent as they are, they don't realize that he is one of the many Dunpeal hunters around this time and space that in turn rids them of their predators that seek their young blood. And now with a new face only hidden by her locks of dark and silver hair around the Frontier and from the stories told from the Far East, it seems that most men prefer to avoid her now knowing what she is really capable of, but even the young ones aren't fazed by a new young Hunter around.

'_Some foolish humans have had nasty experiences when it comes to provoking her. They say she keeps her eyes hidden from most and that mask is preventing her beauty from bewitching any mortal and even the beasts to fall for. As generous as she is from keeping this to herself, I'm glad her oversized mutt isn't around. Not that it would have been troublesome for you if you...Y'know.'_ D opened his hand.

"It will not be like that. In less than two days, she will arrive. And we will be following suit. Understand?"

Sighing to the stone faced Hunter, Left Hand couldn't say more.

'_Whatever you say, man.'_

* * *

The heat of the sun began to sear across the sands of the desert, despite the seasons turning to early autumn, the winds never brought fresh climates from the north nor from the eastern lands. D looms upon the bright star casting shadow below him and his mount. His milk-white skin beneath his large hat protected him from its punishing rays from laying upon it. His eyes then refocuses on the pair wandering away from his position, returning to a nearby oasis with a small town residing it. He thought that the boy was refusing her time to go, for in his fear of losing a good friend who had helped him and his village not long ago but her motive to continue forward to her calling as a Hunter, both D and the boy knew that his futile pleas for her to relent her hunts for the redemption of her tainted blood and half of her purifying soul will not be denied for her devotion to humanity, despite the circumstances and ill-repayment for her good intentions as a Monster Hunter among them.

* * *

Sorry again for the wait. I'm making preparations for college this year. I'll be making more chapters I swear! C: please leave positive reviews and favorite!


End file.
